


Escape

by chosis



Category: EXO, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Lee Taemin, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lee Jinki - Freeform, M/M, Oh Sehun - Freeform, Park Chanyeol - Freeform, Rebel Sehun, Romance, Romantic Fluff, SHINee - Freeform, Top Park Chanyeol, delinquent chanyeol, lee taemin - Freeform, sweet chanyeol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27709324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chosis/pseuds/chosis
Summary: Chanyeol, a delinquent who is actually sweet and an anxiety ridden Taemin who has so much to express, but doesn’t know how. They find themselves bringing the other a sense of ground and warmth as the sunsets capture their coming days together.
Relationships: Lee Jinki/Lee Taemin, Lee Taemin/Park Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol/Lee Taemin, Park Chanyeol/Oh Sehun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure how long I’ll make this one. But I was inspired by the song my girlfriend sent me called 逃·下部 by GONG ~ I recommend it, she sent it to me during a time I was being chewed at by my anxiety. It made me smile. So, I hope it’ll make you smile too. This song will be carrying me through this short little Drabble of these two.

I wonder if I should even go in.. what if I have a panic attack? But I told Jinki I would do my best this semester. I have to try! Let’s go, Taemin! You can do it. Just open the door. Let’s go, let’s go~~ 

Taemin stood frozen outside of his classroom, still not budging as his hands shook with fear- sweat engulfing them as he clutched at the doorknob to his classroom. He could hear his classmates laughing at something their teacher said, but he somehow felt as if they were mocking him. He couldn’t move, at least so he thought until the door swung open.

_ Oh, no! Taemin!! Ahh, you should have just gone in, now you look like an even bigger fool to your upperclassman.  _

Taemin shrunk into himself, as much as he could as he mumbled a soft hello to the very tall senior that stood in front of him with a shocked expression. His red hair made him appear intimidating, but his expression made Taemin think otherwise. 

“Oh, I’m sorry! Are you new? Come in! Our teacher is pretty lax about newbies being late.”, the older chirped as he grabbed Taemin’s hand. Taemin couldn’t nor didn’t know how to react to the sudden burst of sunshine coming from the giant, but something inside him was thankful for this giant. He felt less anxious than he was a few moments ago. 

_ I should thank him after this.  _

“Ah, you must be Taemin”, the teacher spoke in delight as he patted Taemin’s back. “Class, this is our transfer student. Please be kind to him!”, they announced as they gestured for Taemin to introduce himself. 

Taemin gathered courage as he took a breath in while looking at everyone in his classroom. Nothing was coming out, but as he made eye contact with the giant who stood in the back currently joking with his group of friends, and the small smile he gave him. Taemin suddenly felt a wave of calm follow him, speaking loudly and confidently. 

The room filled with cheers and sudden outbursts of questions like if he was single, what his skincare was, if he wanted to eat lunch with them. Remarks of his beauty and silver hair that clashed with everyone’s brunette and black ones, except for a certain giant's red locks.

Taemin settled behind a classmate who he had agreed to exchange numbers with before class ended and across from the giant who now had his head resting on a book. Taemin couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight. He did his best to burn this sight into his memory as he made a mental note to thank the redhead later. 

“Hey! Why do you keep staring at Chanyeol?”, a guy diagonal from Taemin barked as he glared at him. Taemin could only mumble a sorry before moving his attention to the front of the classroom.

_ Jerk hmph ~  _

**_Lunch Hour_ **

Taemin had gathered his things as he prepared to walk to the courtyard and eat his lunch under a tree. He waved at his classmates who had welcomed him warmly as he passed them in the halls. 

_ You’re almost there, just hang on a little bit more. _

It seems Taemin wasn’t feeling the best, his anxiety rippling and filling his insides with a sensation that made him choke up. He needed space, needed the outside before he collapsed. He needed to feel grounded, he wanted Jinki to be here. 

“Hey Chanyeol! Hurry up! We’ll meet you in the courtyard so don’t take forever with that girl!”, someone had yelled, making Taemin flinch a bit as he steadied himself on the wall as he walked slowly. 

_ Hm? Isn’t that newbie?  _

Chanyeol thought as he spotted the silver haired who was currently using the walls of the halls to hold him up. “What’s up with him?”, he had mumbled out, “what? Are you even listening to me right now? Chanyeol~ what’s your answer? We’d be like the power couple!! I’m telling you!”, the girl in front of him spoke as she animated her words with her hands, but he was too busy following the silver haired Taemin with his eyes. His body grew tense with concern. “Uh, yeah, sorry I’ll get back to you on that. I gotta go”, he mumbled as he quickly made his way to Taemin. 

“Chanyeol!!”, the girl screeched as she grabbed the tallers wrist, making him falter. Snapping his head over to her he yanked his wrist from her hold, glaring at her as he did. “My answer is no!”, he said through a gritted smile. 

_ Where’d he go? _

_ He didn’t look so good, where did he go? I hope he didn’t collapse somewhere. Why exactly am I even worrying? Maybe because he’s a newbie, they always get into trouble.  _

Chanyeol continued on looking through the Windows of classrooms he passed in search of the boy with silver hair. Halting in his steps, he noticed a figure exiting a door down the hall. Practically sprinting towards them, he yanked the door open to spot the newbie who was making their way to a tree that stood a few feet away from the busy courtyard. He let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding in. Composing himself he walked towards the newbie, but moving to where he would be able to sneak up on him. 

Taemin had managed to get himself under control before having a full blown melt down in the halls. He’d finally found the exit to the courtyard which made him feel at ease since he felt a presence following him from behind, but was too scared to even bother to glance behind his shoulder. Pulling the door open, he welcomed the warm rays of sun and the smell of the spring air, granted his allergies would hate him for it, but he was calm nonetheless. Trudging forward, he made his way to the big old tree that stood a few feet away from the courtyard. 

Sitting under the tree Taemin proceeded to take out his lunch that Jinki had wrapped for him. His mouth watering at the beautiful colors that reminded him of oils that skewed across old canvases that hung under low lights. 

“Boo!” A deep rustic voice practically shrieked by his shoulder, Taemin jumped nearly dropping his lunch if it wasn’t for someone to grab it before it spelt all over. Snapping his head up he noticed those hands belonged to no other than the culprit who just spooked him. His face grew hot, shades of pinks and reds painting his cheeks like watercolors that stained paper. The same culprit couldn’t help but wear a grin as they laughed with their whole body. 

  
  


“W-What a-are you doing?”, Taemin had managed to stutter out as he looked down at his now disarranged food, pouting as he did so. 

**_A few minutes ago_ **

Chanyeol waited as the newbie settled himself under the tree before deciding to creep around it slowly. Walking towards the newbie and slowly moving out of sight, he tiptoed to where he now stood behind the trunk, stepping out briefly as he hovered, and observed the silver haired boy from above.

_ I wonder how he keeps his hair so healthy.. it looks really soft for it being such a light color.. while mine feels like tumbleweed.. oh! He must have a lover~~ that arrangement of food is quite romantic. Woah, the colors are cute too.  _

_ Hm, well I wouldn’t be called a prankster or a delinquent for nothing if I didn’t scare him.  _

Chanyeol snickered to himself before going through with his master plan, but suddenly something had halted him. As he was going in for the kill, he couldn’t help but notice the gentle skin the silver haired boy bore, and the scent that was coming from him. It was almost intoxicatingly calming to him. But nonetheless he shut his eyes and with the biggest inhale he could muster up- he yelled a simple ‘boo’. 

He didn’t really think it would startle the other so much, but he practically lept of the ground, his food going with him.

_ Oh no! _

Leaping forward, Chanyeol grabbed the boys lunchbox, not as gracefully as he’d like, but at least it was saved even though their arrangement was ruined. 

_ Oh, his cheeks are turning shades of sunsets. Cute.  _

Chanyeol couldn’t help but begin to laugh as he stared at Taemin’s expression. His body shaking with him as he listened to him stutter out a question.

_ What a cute head of hair.  _

-

I couldn’t believe I had made such a goof of myself in front of my senior. I couldn’t even bring myself to look up at him as he stood there laughing, but it seemed to start to subside as he shifted from foot to foot. Was he nervous? what’s his name? 

I looked up to see him staring at me with a warm grin on his face. “U-Uhm, your n-name I-is?”, I stuttered out as he appeared so calm, oh, how I envied those who did not constantly fight with the rippling of skin crawls that anxiety brought. Just standing here trying to get his name and talk to him was making me breathe heavily. 

_ Calm down, calm, think of Jinki, think of your brother.  _

“Chanyeol, it’s Chanyeol, are you alright?”, I heard him say as his face laced with worry. I could only nod, as I settled back down on the ground, slowly breathing in and out. 

I scooted over as I watched Chanyeol settle next to me, picking at the grass below us. “S-Sorry about your food, I hope your lover won’t be mad”, the redhead had blurted out as I watched him glance over to my bento. I snapped my head to him at the mention of lover. “L-Lover?!”, I stuttered my face painting with shades of warmth again. Chanyeol seemed to stare at me with a raised brow before nodding slowly, “I-I do not h-“, he cut me off with a laugh and a mumble- “Don’t worry I won’t tell”, he laughed again giving me a wink. I didn’t know what to say or do. So, I sat there as I shoved a rice ball into my mouth. 

He seemed to be eyeing the other one, but when I looked over he quickly looked elsewhere. I couldn’t help but chuckle, grabbing the rice ball that looked like a red puppy I handed it to him. “Thank you”, I whispered as I held it out to him. He looked a bit surprised, but took it anyway. “For what?”, he asked me and I simply smiled at him as I shrugged.

_ For being my first memory here.  _

-

I wanted to ask him if he was alright, but it seemed he didn’t want to talk about it. His reaction was quite cute, when I mentioned his lover. I wonder what they look like, are they in the same grade as him? 

I kept eyeing his one rice ball that appeared almost read and in a shape of a puppy. It had a certain filling that I really liked, so I was quite surprised when he handed it to me and thanked me on top of it. 

_ I didn’t do anything, so why thank me?  _

The bell had rung, signaling us that lunch hour was over. What a pity I really didn’t want to go to my next class. 

“Chanyeol! Let’s go, we’re skipping!”, I heard someone yell from across the courtyard. “Yeah, come on, why are you hanging with the newbie?”, I heard someone else say but they sounded a lot closer. Looking up I noticed Sehun was hovering over us with a deadly glare, specifically at the boy next to me. 

“My name is Taemin, not newbie”, he snapped, it startled me but also made me chuckle a bit

_ So you can be bold.  _

“I’ll be over there soon. Just give me a moment, Sehun go ahead and go with them. It’s the usual spot right?”, I asked as I got up and dusted my pants down. He only nodded as he made his way across the courtyard. 

Sighing, I looked down at Taemin, who was closing up his bento. I reached out, to gesture to him that I’d pull him up. He hesitated, but took my hand anyway. Pulling him up, I overestimated my strength, for I had pulled him up too fast making him collide with my chest and stumbling back a bit. My arm immediately wrapped around his waist to steady us. 

“You should go to class, don’t follow them”, he mumbled, I could feel his breath on my collarbone and brush of his lips there. Coughing a bit, I chuckled as I let him go. “I’ll think about it”, I chirped with a grin as I ruffled his hair a bit. 

“Ah, right, your phone, do you have it on you?”, I asked as I fished mine out of my pocket. It was old and cracked, but it still worked well. “Let’s exchange numbers!”, I beamed as I waved my phone at him.

He could only stare at me in shock before he took his phone out. “Woah, it looks brand new, that’s a new model isn’t it?”, I couldn’t help but ask as I stared, he only nodded as he slowly tapped away at it and shared his screen with me. A code appearing on it. I suddenly felt a little self conscious as I hovered my old phone over his screen. A notification popping up on my screen, alerting me that I had added user ‘Taeminnie🦊’ I couldn’t help the smile that spread across my face.

_ How cute, Taeminnie, huh? This is going to be fun. _

“Great, I’ll contact you all the time then. See you later, Tae-min-nie.” I cooed before jogging off, waving goodbye as I did so.

Quickly sprinting now, my face felt hot for some reason and I couldn’t stop grinning. 

_ What’s this feeling? _

-

My face felt hot from the sudden tease of my nickname. Exhaling a breath I did not know I was holding in. I patted my face as I tried to calm myself, my mouth doing it’s own thing as it pulled up at the corners. Rubbing away at my cheeks in hopes to let it stop. I looked at my screen, and at the alert that was painted across it with little sparkles. 

_ You have successfully added Yeollie Giant 🐶 _

“Yeollie, huh? How cute.”,  _ we should go to class before the bell rings again. _

Grabbing my things I quickly walked to my next class, hoping that Chanyeol had not skipped class. I was curious if I had any other classes with him. This school tended to combine two grades together at times, so I hoped he’d be in some of my classes. I wanted to get to know him. 

My very first friend here. 

-

Chanyeol seemed to be debating if he should follow Taemin’s words as he stood in the middle of the back of the school yards staring at the building to his left, and the straits to his right that led to his usual hideout.

_ It’s not like I’m going to miss anything important, it’s simply just English class. Sorry, Taemin.  _

Jogging over to the staircase, Chanyeol made his way up. Coming into view his classmates that were currently snacking away as they spoke about topics he had no interest in. 

_ I wonder what class Taemin had next.  _

“Hey, did you know that newbie, he’s really pretty for a guy don’t you think? His skin seems almost fair, but not quite. Is that natural, his hair color?” Someone spoke as they flung a bottle across the roof. “Yeah, he’s good looking, so what?”, another spoke. “He’s annoying, I don’t like him.”, a voice spoke that I recognized as my friend Sehun, “You don’t like anyone, Sehun”, I stated as I looked at him, “also, newbie is known as Taemin, yall stop being so rude”, “I’m going, I think I will attend class this time. Y’all are annoying me”, I announced as I walked across the roof back to the stairs. 

“Jeezz, what a sour giant, we were only joking”, “Hey! Come back here Chanyeol!!”, I heard them shout, but I didn’t bother going back. I should have just gone to class, now I was bound to get scolded again.

-

_ I hope I’m not late! _

Taemin was currently sprinting to the building that held his next class-  _ English  _ the class he dreaded, but was very persistent in and proud of himself with any progress he made in it. Noticing the group of kids going into the class he slowed his pace, then quickly going into the classroom he scanned the room looking for any empty seats. He spotted one towards the back, but still somewhat in the middle of the room. It stood near the window, where the sun shined beautifully, a view to the outside world. Quickly he dodged and weaved classmates as he made his way towards it. Setting his stuff down, he noticed there were actually two seats, taking the one on the outside since he didn’t quite like feeling squished against the counter of the wall that held several belongings, but still painted by the rays of sun. 

(A/N LMAO FORGIVE I DON'T REMEMBER THE NAME OR HOW TO DESCRIBE IT.) 

The bell rang, signaling for students to settle down and prepare for class. 

Taemin brought his books out neatly, spreading them on his table, doing his best not to occupy too much space on the large desk in case someone sat next to him. Listening intently to the teacher, Taemin wrote in his spiral all the notes and tips he was receiving; along with words he didn’t quite understand that his teacher would say as he instructed them. 

They were about roughly thirty minutes into class, but suddenly everyone around Taemin began to gasp and whisper. Taemin was currently busy trying to define a word he wrote, looking up, he noticed his teacher with a slight scowl before jerking his head in signal to come into whomever. Looking over to where everyone was staring at, he noticed a tense giant with red hair bowing slightly, Taemin took in how it fell against his face, a glean making his eyes flinch. Taemin took notice of the many ear piercings the older actually had hidden by his locks, they were attractive. 

“Find a seat, Mr. Park”, Chanyeol quickly nodded as he made his way towards the back. Taemin followed him with his eyes, “Ch-Chanyeol!”, he spurted out his cheeks getting warm, successfully grabbing the older’s attention, his eyes going wide at the realization of who called out his name. “S-Seat, there is an e-empty seat next to me. I-If y-you don’t mind sharing a table w-with m-me”, Taemin stuttered out as he brushed his bangs out of his eyes, a habit he did when he was nervous. 

Chanyeol beamed, quickly walking over and placing his bag on the table. Settling into his seat, he looked over to Taemin before leaning in close and whispering a thank you into the silver haired boy’s ear. Taemin only nodded quickly before pushing his spiral towards him “notes, if you want to copy”, he mumbled as he stared at anywhere, but Chanyeol. Chanyeol couldn’t help but laugh as he went to grab it, their hands brushed each other’s briefly, a shock spreading through their fingertips. 

It caused the two to jump and clear their throats as they looked down, cheeks flushed as sunsets; their hands becoming moist as small smiles were hidden by strands of reds and silvers. 

**_End of the day._ **

“See ya, Chanyeol”, “Yeah, later.”, “See you after the holiday break”, numerous students and friends yelled as they waved at the giant who was currently walking out of the school building. 

Chanyeol only nodded to them, not really bothering to pay them any mind, for he really didn’t know them and they were hardly considered his friends. They were simply people who helped pass his time, for he had nothing to look forward to back home. Today was their last school day until the new year came, and Chanyeol really wasn’t sure how he was going to spend his holiday, probably alone again. There was nothing for him at home, he lived alone, in which nobody knew of not even Sehun. He could always go to an Internet cafe, but he wasn’t sure if even that was feasible, he was low on funds. Or he could stay with Sehun, but the younger just got on his nerves. He really didn’t have anyone, usually it wouldn’t bother him, but there are times where he wished he did have someone to spend days with; to go explore. 

Chanyeol spotted a head of hair, a silver one in particular. Subconsciously grinning he picked up his pace as he made his way to the boy who stood at the gate of the school. 

“Taemi—“, Chanyeol nearly yelled.

“Taeminnie!!” a loud voice yelled, Taemin looked up, his mouth stretching to a smile “Jinki!!” He beamed as he hugged his older brother, Jinki could only laugh as he smiled back brightly as he pecked the younger’s cheeks. 

Taemin began to spout out random things as the older continued to hold him. Jinki could only laugh as he nodded along, something catching his eye, he looked up to see a tall boy with red hair staring at them quite intensely before quickly bowing and walking the other way. 

_ Hm, who is that fellow? Taemin’s friend?  _

Chanyeol was cut off by a powerhouse voice, pouting as he made his way to where the younger had disappeared to. Halting in his tracks he now stood by the gate, staring at Taemin who was now being held by someone with locks of light brown hair. He watched as the younger practically lit up at the presence of this man, and Chanyeol couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous, why? He most certainly did not know as to why, but what he did know was that he wanted Taemin to smile at him like that or even more brightly than he was doing now. 

_ Ah, that must be his lover. Right, I forgot, the bento, this must be the owner of those glorious colors.  _

Chanyeol continued to stare at the two, not aware that the man was now looking at him. Startled he quickly bowed as he made his way in the opposite direction.

_ I guess I’ll see him next semester.  _

Pouting, Chanyeol had hoped to speak to the other boy before departing their school grounds, but as always, it seems luck was not on his side. 

  
  
  


“Hm? Where are you staring off to Jinki?”, Taemin asked as he looked over to where his brother was staring at, but saw nothing but students leaving the gates of the school. “Mmm, nothing, nothing, let us go home”, Jinki spoke as he walked Taemin to their car. 

**_In the car_ **

“So, tell me, how was today? Did you make a friend yet?”, Jinki asked as he drove.

At the mention of a friend, Taemin couldn’t help but grow warm as he recalled a certain tall boy with red hair. “Mmm”, “he’s really cool, yet cute”, he mumbled in response as he stared at his phone, his thumbs hovering over the keyboard. “Oh-ho, cute you say?, describe him to me”, his brother teased making him flustered even more than before. “H-He has r-red hair, and I-is very t-tall”, Taemin stuttered out as he stared out the window, hoping for it to devour him somehow, oh how embarrassed he was right now. 

“Oh! Do you mean that fellow with an intense but puppy like stare? Looks like a giant?”, Jinki asked as he turned onto their street. “Oh? Do you know Chanyeol?”, Taemin asked as he looked over to him, Jinki laughed, “No, no, I saw him staring at us quite intensely when we were hugging. I think maybe I interrupted him. Seems maybe he wanted to talk to you.”, he spoke as he parked the car into their driveway.

Taemin could only whine and pout as he looked at his brother now. “Why didn’t you tell me?”, he mumbled as he got out of the car and followed Jinki inside their home. But all he got was a laugh as his brother made his way to the kitchen, while Taemin made his way up to his room. 

-

_ Home sweet home. _

-

I placed my backpack on my chair as I threw my school uniform jacket off of me, and loosened my shirt. Plopping onto my bed, I exhaled a heavy sigh as I stared at my phone that laid next to me. It’s screen black and void of any notifications.

_ Should I message him? But what would I say?  _

I wasn’t sure how I should go about contacting Chanyeol. I wasn’t great with words, and knowing me I’d panic from even the slightest typo. What if I made a fool of myself again? I had already embarrassed myself too much today in front of the older, and nearly had an attack on top of it. 

It was too much, too much to handle right now. So, I opted to just curl up into my sheets, taking a nap. Today was a long day and so much happened, but even so I was grateful towards a particular red headed giant. 

Maybe sleep could help me decide what I should do.

  
  
  


Taemin had quickly fallen asleep, forgetting about his phone that now laid across from him. It’s screen lighting up with a notification from someone. 

  
  


_ Yeollie Giant 🐶: Taeminnie ~ _

_ Yeollie Giant 🐶: it’s me Chanyeol, hahahhh, you probably already know that since we exchanged numbers. _

_ Yeollie Giant 🐶: Did you make it home? I’m not sure if you’ll see these. _

_ Yeollie Giant 🐶: what are you doing for the holidays? If you don’t have anything planned, would you like to escape with me?  _

Chanyeol sat on the edge of his bed, his grip on his phone tight as he read his sent messages over and over again. “Ahhh, kill me now, who in their right mind sends these kinds of messages to a new friend? Acquaintance ? Stranger?”, he groaned as he closed his phone, falling backwards into his bed. His arm draped over his eyes, but a smile creeping across his lips. 

“Taemin, Taeminnie..”, he whispered as he wrapped himself up in his bed. 

Allowing the now setting sun to lure him to sleep for a bit. 

Hoping he’d get an answer once he woke. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chanyeol doesn't know if he's just bored or something more, while Taemin finds himself alone once more or so he thought.

“Taemin, up up we go. Dinner is ready”, a voice spoke as they shook the younger awake, chuckling as the younger swatted the figure away. 

“Taemin, come on now”, Jinki cooed as he shook him once again. 

“Mmm, okay, okay”, Taemin groaned as he lifted his head up from the pillow, slowly dragging himself out of bed. His phone falling to the floor as he did so. Not bothering to pick it up, he followed Jinki down to the kitchen.

“Oh, you made these? Is today a special occasion?”, Taemin spoke as he picked a piece of flavorful and colorful meat, popping it into his mouth as he smiled at Jinki- giving him a thumbs up. “Actually, I wanted to tell you that I will be away for the holidays with my lover.”, the older mumbled as he sat down. 

Taemin was a little stunned, and a little sad, but he figured it would turn out this way. Jinki always spent the holidays with Taemin because he couldn’t stand being in a quiet home, it’s like the walls would eat away at him if he stayed here. He was worried, but he also didn’t want Jinki to cancel his plans especially if he worked really hard to tell him and to save up. 

“Mmm, it’s okay! Go ahead. I’ll be okay!”, he chippered as he stuffed rice in his mouth with mounts of meat on top of it. Jinki seemed to stare at home before nodding and giving him more food. The two silently came to an understanding while joking and laughing about random subjects.

“Are you planning to leave tonight then?”, Taemin asked as he loaded his plate with thirds and glancing up at his brother, smiling as he nodded to his question. “Hmm, then eat up!!”, he laughed as he gave Jinki some more veggies. Taemin, though laughing and joking. He couldn’t help but feel tense, his hands beginning to sweat as he piled good onto Jinki’s plate. He felt a hand cover his, looking up he noticed Jinki’s face laced in worry. “ I can-“, “absolutely not!”, Taemin screeched smacking his brother’s hand playfully. “Truly, I can handle this much. Go, I want you too.”, he laughed as he squeezed Jinki’s hand. Taemin stood outside their home as he had watched Jinki depart a while ago. He couldn’t bring himself to move, a part of him wishing or hoping his brother would turn around, but he knew better. Jinki really looked like he was looking forward to this trip and he had no right to refuse his brother this pleasure- no matter how difficult it may become for him inside their home alone. 

Heaving a sigh, he looked towards the door of their home. Somehow it looked like a big black hole that he wished not to enter. He didn’t want to be inside an empty home, a home that lingered with demons of his- waiting to devour him any second. Clutching at the doorknob, he pushed it open hard. 

_They can’t hurt you if you don’t let them._

_It’s okay, we can do this!_

The silence was deafening as he stood on the staircase now, looking up to where his bedroom was located. He pondered if he should go in there and just rest or if he should just stay outside. But what if people saw him? And start to whisper. Giving in, Taemin entered his room, plopping himself onto his bed. 

The clock read 10 P.M and he could feel the ripples of tension crawling up his spine. The room seemed smaller than before, he shut his eyes tight as he inhaled a sharp breath. 

Chanyeol had woken up, his face buried into his pillow as he groaned. His head was killing him and his stomach was growling. Starting to fall back asleep, he suddenly sprung up, grabbing at his phone. It’s screen lighting up, but no notification from a certain boy. Sighing, he unlocked his phone as tapped into his messages.

_He hasn’t even read them._

Groaning, he debated, his thumb hovering over the call button. 

_Ah, whatever, he won’t even answer._

Throwing his phone on his bed, his screen glitched and a tone began to ring. His eyes going wide, he scrambled to hang up, but a soft but airy voice stuttered a hello. 

  
  


Taemin felt like he was gonna vomit any minute now. This silence wrapping itself around his neck until a certain loud buzz began to sound. Flinching, he snapped his head around but found no one with him. Standing he looked around for the sound, his foot hitting something. Looking down he noticed his phone's light shining, picking it up as he turned it over.

The screen reading: Yeollie Giant 🐶 

He picked up.

“H-H-Hello?”, he mumbled as he bit his lip, wiping his hand on his jeans as sweat had piled up.

  
  


Chanyeol wasn’t sure what to stay for a few seconds, the line so silent he thought he’d hung up. “A-ah, Taemin! It’s me Chanyeol!”, he chirped as he stumbled to sit back down on his bed. His grip tightened around his phone as his other hand tapped away at his leg.

“Y-Yes, Uhm, hi, d-did you n-need something?”, Taemin had asked, “Oh! I guess you didn’t get my messages?”, Chanyeol laughed awkwardly, his chuckle shaking Taemin’s being- his cheeks flushed. “L-Let me l-look!! S-Sorry!!”, he stuttered as he tapped to put Chanyeol on speakerphone as he navigated to his messages. 

Reading them over, his eyes wide, as he blinked several times to make sure he was reading everything right. 

“I-I mean, if you already do have plans with your l-lover, don’t worry about it! I just figured I’d ask since I don’t really have anything planned, and I thought maybe I’d show you around…”, Chanyeol rambled as he nervously picked away at his jeans, the fabric already torn to bits from its original style. 

Silence carried on as Taemin continued to stare at the screen of his phone. “Hello? Taemin? A-Are you okay?”, Chanyeol suddenly felt nervous, did he maybe move too fast? He only wanted to hang out with the new kid since he didn’t want to be alone for the holidays. Maybe he was coming off weird? He didn’t know what to think as he paced around in his room, his teeth nibbling away at his thumb. 

“A-AH! Uhm, sure! We can go somewhere.”, Taemin finally spoke as he exhaled a breath he had been holding. Chanyeol stopped in his tracks, did he hear right? It took him a moment to fully comprehend Taemin’s response as he gasped, stuttering out a ‘great’. 

“I’m coming over! What’s your address?”, Chanyeol chirped loudly, as he grabbed his helmet and the keys to his bike he kept hidden. “W-What? Right now?!”, Taemin fumbled as he stood up from his bed. Chanyeol could only laugh as he practically ran down the steps of his loft, grabbing a bag he had prepacked a week ago. He had actually planned to go to the sea, but his funds had dwindled since then, but he was sure he had enough for this trip.

Living on your own as a High school student was not easy, Chanyeol could say that much. 

“Text it to me, see you in a bit.”, Chanyeol practically laughed as he hung, stuffing his phone in his back pocket as he swung the strap of his bag over his shoulders. A ding could be heard from his phone as he tapped away at the screen on his bike, copying the address Taemin had sent him. 

_Night View settlement? Why does that sound so familiar?_

Taemin stood in his room at a loss of words, was Chanyeol really coming to get him? Or was he just joking? He didn’t know what to think, but he quickly looked around his room to make sure it was decent before running to his bathroom. HIs reflection looking back at him, his hair tousled and his clothes wrinkled from sleeping in them. 

_Should I shower? Pack a bag? Where are we going!? Ah! Is he really coming? Why am I so nervous? What if it’s a setup?_

The thought of possibly being pranked, and made a fool of caused Taemin to shrink. His brain going into overdrive with the overwhelming possibilities of being tormented. He couldn’t help but feel tense, he wanted to back out, right now. But by the time he managed to build up the courage to call Chanyeol again his doorbell rang. 

Chanyeol successfully putting the address into his bike's GPS for the fourth time, made his way to Taemin’s neighborhood. He watched his home beginning to disappear from the mirrors of his bike as he made his way out of his dungeon of a neighborhood. It wasn’t the safest area to live in, but Chanyeol made the best of it for it was all he could afford. He began to wonder what Taemin’s home looked like, was it plain? Simplistic? Or was it extravagant? Chanyeol chuckled to himself for he’d picked the latter of the three considering how put together the silver-haired boy appeared. It occurred to Chanyeol as he rode down the highway, watching the road ahead as he passed up numerous vehicles- that he has never bothered to be so persistent in hanging out with someone before, why was it that he wanted to be around the newbie who transferred during the ending of a semester? He’d like to think it was just because he was bored and didn’t want to bother with Sehun who continued to follow him since they were kids. 

A ding from his bike caught his attention, glancing down to it. The screen read that he was roughly fifteen minutes away from Taemin’s home, amused at how far apart they lived and getting to see the newbie- Chanyeol sped up cutting the time down as he did. Arriving at the entrance of Taemin’s neighborhood, Chanyeol suddenly felt small as he observed the property that was gated as lights shined brightly. Punching in the number Taemin had put at the bottom of the text, Chanyeol watched as the gates opened up slowly- wiping his hands on his jeans. 

No wonder the name sounded familiar, Sehun lived here as well, Chanyeol always refused to enter this place- the area making him tense and reminding him of how much of a black sheep he was in the presence of the large homes. Slowly riding his bike into the area, he followed the instructions his phone was giving off, stopping at the end of the neighborhood. Taken aback Chanyeol took in the newbies home, a simplistic, but a modern house that held large brick walls with a black gate. Shuffling off his bike, Chanyeol walked slowly as his feet suddenly felt heavy in the presence of this home. Wiping his hand he buzzed the bell, rocking back and forth on his feet as he waited for Taemin to let him in. 

Taemin stared at the screen that showed Chanyeol currently, his red hair the only thing he could see along with his torn-up attire that Taemin couldn’t help but admire. Flinching from catching himself staring he fumbled with the button as he pressed it quickly and shuffling outside to meet with the giant. Jumping from the sudden loud buzz, Chanyeol cleared his throat as he walked up the slight hill of a walkway that led to an opening of the home's front garden. He took in the simplicity of it all, chuckling at the many small flowers that covered the grass. Looking up Chanyeol found himself stumbling in his footsteps, his breath caught in his throat. He watched as Taemin wrapped a quilt around himself, attempting to stand on his tippy toes to possibly look for the taller. He wasn’t sure why, but to Chanyeol- Taemin at that very moment appeared elegant and soft, the moon casting its light down on his silver locks that were tousled making the redhead laugh. He observed as the younger rocked on his feet, a tune escaping his lips. He wanted to stand where he was for a bit more to listen, but something in him told him to not. 

He exhaled as he made his presence known to the younger, waving at him to catch his attention, faltering as he did for the shy expression he witnessed on Taemin’s face made him flustered for an unknown reason he wished to not open. 

“Ch-Chanyeol!”, Taemin blurted, feeling his cheeks get warm as he took in the presence of the taller, his hair a deeper shade than usual due to the lack of light outside, the moon barely lighting his face up from where he currently walked. Somehow Chanyeol appeared gentle to Taemin at that moment, and he couldn’t help but wonder more about this giant. Lost in a trance, Taemin didn’t realize that Chanyeol now stood a few feet away from him, towering over him effortlessly. “Taemin?,” a deep voice sounded causing him to jump and stumble backward, shutting his eyes tight. He waited for the possible impact, but all he felt was a sudden pair of arms wrap themselves around him and a chest come into contact with his face as his body landed on top of something. 

Scrambling to his feet he stuttered out apologies as he stared at Chanyeol who currently laid pancaked on the ground, trying to keep his laughter in the best he could. “For how small you are, you have quite the impact.”, Chanyeol huffed out with a teasing grin as he stood up, dusting himself off. “Well? Are we going to stay here all night?”, he chirped as he stood staring at Taemin who Shuffling to the door stuttering out a come in as he held the door open for the taller. 

The two currently standing in Taemin’s room, they sat on the bed as silence wrapped itself around the two awkwardly. One picked at the fabric of his bed, while the other took in the simplicity of the room as it did not meet what he was expecting. 

_Ah, this is so awkward, what do I say?_ Taemin had thought as he fidgeted with the string of his comforter. 

“I’ll spend the night, it’s too late for us to be traveling now.”, Chanyeol beamed as he settled his bag on the floor, and moved to lay down, but Taemin fumbled, grabbing at Chanyeol’s arm. “You can sleep with me..”, He mumbled, not realizing what he said his cheeks grew warm, “I-I m-mean the b-bed is big enough for t-two people, s-s”, Chanyeol couldn’t help but burst into a fit of laughter as he stood staring at the mess that was Taemin. His body shaking with him as he slapped his thigh, “S-Sorry”, he laughed “You’re just s-” he didn’t finish his sentence as another wave hit him. Taemin didn’t know how to respond so he crawled onto his bed further, pouting as he threw his comforter over him. “Goodnight!”, he spouted as he hid, trying to calm his heart for he was not sure if he was just embarrassed or nervous. 

Chanyeol settling himself, he found himself smiling at the boy who currently hid under layers of blanket. He wondered, what did he look like now? He couldn’t help but be curious and want to tease the younger more. He crawled onto the bed, hovering over the younger as he leaned down, his face near where he’d guess Taemin’s would be. 

Taemin could feel the bed dip from the weight of the older, his body moving a bit as he felt the presence of the giant above him. He shrunk inwards more, his grip tightening around his blanket. 

“Goodnight”, Chanyeol had whispered loud enough for him to hear before shuffling to the other side of the bed. 

Night had welcomed them, but it seemed one could not sleep. Taemin currently laid wide awake under his covers, the night silence eating at his ears. Shuffling to sit up, he looked over to see Chanyeol sound asleep, observing him for what seemed like the longest time. He found himself reaching his hand out to run his fingers through the older’s hair, unaware of what he was doing, he continued this pattern as he found himself getting tired. The sensation of the rough, but soft hair of the taller oozing him into a state of calm as the night sky glowed, the moon capturing their moment together as both found sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's really painfully slow ^^; but that's how I plan for it to go. I'll try to speed some things up and not drag moments out too much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again~ I’m sorry this took me so long... I faced a writer block and kind of got lost on how I wanted this short story to go. I hope it’s not too boring for y’all ^^; but nonetheless I hope it is enjoyable at least. Slow-burn once more. Please excuse any errors, my head hurts so I didn’t go back to proofread;;

Rays of sun crept between the opening of curtains, casting soft beams of light among the two boys who currently laid sleeping, quite closely if one must add. 

Chanyeol was the first to wake, scratching the back of his head as he squeezed his eyes shut in hopes to fall back asleep.

_ Ah, too tired, hm? Why do I feel something warm?  _

Opening his eyes slowly, the rays of light causing him to flinch in the process. Suddenly coming to a halt, his breathing hitched, eyes wide and hands at freeze. His brain going into overdrive as he processed what he was seeing, Taemin, sound asleep as his head rested on Chanyeol’s bicep.

_ No wonder it felt heavy, agh, it hurts. _

He took in the smoothness of Taemin’s neck, his lips parted and how soft they appeared. His eyeslashes long and elegant, his brows furrowed a bit. Chanyeol gently massaged it away, his fingers ghosting across Taemin’s sleeping face and lingering as they touched his hair. 

_ He really is quite beautiful for a guy, I wonder… how soft his lips would be? _

Chanyeol in a trance, inched closer to Taemin, observing the younger up close. A sudden shift and a flutter of eyelids causing him to freeze momentarily before yanking himself away, stumbling as he fell off the bed. “Mm? Chanyeol?”, a sleepy Taemin groaned as he sat up slowly. Chanyeol spaced out, his hand patting his chest. 

_ Wait, what was I just about to do? Hey, hey, heart, calm down. What are you going on about?  _

“Chanyeol?”, Taemin called out, crawling towards the giant who currently sat on the floor, his back facing him. Smiling at the bed head of red locks, his hand reaching out to touch it. Chanyeol occupied with his thoughts froze, tensing at the feel of Taemin’s hands brushing his hair down. Slowly turning his head to face him, he found himself unable to breathe as he took in the half awake Taemin who currently sat with a soft smile and sleepy eyes. His too big of a shirt hanging off his shoulder exposing his collarbone. “Mmm, Chanyeol, come, sleep some more”, Taemin mumbled as he crawled back to his spot, patting the space next to him. “Hurry”, he grumbled, his lips forming into a soft pout. 

_ Who the hell is this? And where did stuttering awkward Taemin go? _

Chanyeol sat, stunned at the quite demanding Taemin who laid staring at him with a pout. Clearing his throat he made his way back onto the bed, settling a few inches away from Taemin who huffed and moved closer to the giant making him tense up briefly. “Sleep, Early”, Taemin mumbled. Chanyeol could only nod, at a loss of words from what was unfolding before him. Not being able to fall back asleep, he watched as the clock began to turn from six in the morning to nine, his eyes finally growing heavy as he found sleep once more.

  
  


**_2PM_ **

  
  


Taemin woke to find a wall of black facing him with a hint of beige. 

_ Mmm? Flesh? What? _

Squeezing his eyes shut for a moment before opening them again, this time wider as he realized what he was currently cozied up to. “Chanyeol?”, he mumbled softly as he looked up to find the redhead sound asleep, his hair ghosting across his cheekbones and a glean caught his attention as he took in the appearance of the many studs the taller wore on his ear. Observing, his lips slightly chapped, cracked from the lack of moisture as his skin wore numerous slight scars.

_ I wonder how he got these, does he get into trouble a lot?  _

Not realizing how close he had gotten, Taemin flinched as he found himself too close for comfort, slowly backing away as he scattered off the bed. Quickly waking to his bathroom located across the hall.

_ That was close, too close. What if he had woken up? He’d probably freak! _

Heaving a sigh, Taemin ran water, splashing his face with it in hopes for it to wake him from his current thoughts. Subconsciously going through the necessary and routine procedures he followed every time he woke. 

Chanyeol woke to find himself alone, looking around as he sat up, stretching his arms above his head. Crawling out of bed, he moved to open the door of Taemin’s room, running into the smaller, his arm wrapped instantly around his waist catching him before he stumbled back.

_ Hm, his waist.. It fits so well.  _ He thought as he quickly let go, scratching the back of his neck as he cleared his throat.

“A-Ah, Good A-Afternoon, C-Chanyeol!”, Taemin blurted out as he stared up at the taller with wide eyes and an awkward smile. Humming in response, Chanyeol moved past him, entering a room he’d hope was the bathroom. luckily enough he had guessed right as he closed the door behind him quickly.

Tapping his chest as he heaved a sigh.

_ Is he angry?  _ Taemin thought as he chewed his lip, staring at his bathroom door. Too nervous to knock, he walked back to his room as he sat back down on his bed, pondering. 

The two currently in separate rooms, time began to tick as it inched closer to three. Chanyeol made his way back to Taemin’s room after washing his hair, opening the room door slowly, taking in the view of Taemin who was currently sitting in bed reading a book.

“So, are you ready? I had something planned for us today? I’m not sure we’ll make it on time, but the drive there might be nice.”, Chanyeol stammered out as he dried his hair, avoiding eye contact with the silver haired boy. Taemin could only stare, fascinated by the many shades of red that Chanyeol actually had in his hair. “It s-suits y-you!”, he softly spoke making the older look up with a raised brow. “A-Ah, I m-mean, your hair c-color! It looks g-good o-on y-you!”, he stuttered as he clasped his hands in his lap, making the giant laugh loudly as he hummed in thanks. “Shall we?”, he asked as he reached for his bag. 

Taemin scrambled off the bed, nodding quickly as he gathered his things and throwing them into a backpack causing Chanyeol to chuckle at the sudden rush. 

“I guess we could get something to eat on the way there, is that alright?”, Chanyeol had asked as the two made their way downstairs and to the front door. Watching Taemin put in a code that set the house alarm up. Taemin only hummed in agreement as they made their way down the walkway. “S-So, where are w-we going?”, he mumbled as he walked behind the taller, taking in how tall and broad his back was under the layer of leather we wore. Chanyeol gave no response as he opened the gate that led to the road of Taemin’s neighborhood. Closing the door behind him, Taemin made sure to lock it as he turned to face Chanyeol who was already settled onto a bike.

“W-were going o-on t-this!?!”, Taemin squeaked out his cheeks flushed as he took in the sleek black bike that somehow made Chanyeol appear even more dominant than he already appeared. “Well, I did mention scenery while we drove there. I figured it’d be better than a taxi, plus I’m low on f-funds”, Chanyeol mumbled out as he handed the younger a helmet. “It’s not as scary as it looks, trust me, okay? Come on, we really don’t have much time left.”, he spoke again. 

Settling onto the bike, Taemin placed his hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders. But the older wrapped them around his waist causing Taemin to flush. “Hold tight, unless you got some sort of death wish”, Chanyeol spoke as he started the bike, driving off quickly, in which Taemin shut his eyes. 

Neither of them ever noticed that a certain fuming black fox currently sat on a bike sending a certain silver haired boy daggers as they drove off. “Not in a million years you don’t”, Sehun scoffed as he slapped his helmet back on, starting up his bike and speeding up after the duo. 

  
  


**_6PM_ **

Time had ticked away as the two rode down highways that looked over lakes. The sun started to set, as it painted the sky in pinks and blues with splashes of purple waves “it’s beautiful”, Taemin had mumbled as he tightened his hold around Chanyeol’s waist. “I told you, you’d enjoy the view”, the giant laughed as he sped up even more. “Is an udon shack alright with you?” Chanyeol yelled over the gusting wind that was hitting them as they rode forward. “That’s fine, how far are we from out destination?”, Taemin yelled back as he hid his face on Chanyeol’s broad back in hopes to avoid the wind. “We’re about 10 minutes out, it’s right by the place we’ll be staying at too. It should still be open by the time we get there.”, Chanyeol yelled with a smile tugging at his lips as he burned the feeling of Taemin’s face pressing up against his back. 

Parking the bike and rubbing Taemin’s back as the younger bent over to catch his breath, nauseated a bit from the speed of their transportation. “Sorry, I probably should have slowed down”, Chanyeol mumbled sheepishly as he gently continued to soothe the smaller. Taemin only shook his head a little as he waved his hand “No, no, it’s okay, I’m glad we got here on time”, he mumbled out slowly as he stood back up gently, stumbling a little and landing in Chanyeol’s arms. 

Time seemed to freeze for both teens as they stared at one another wide eyed. Chanyeol’s hands pinned to Taemin’s hips as they pressed into them firmly to keep him from stumbling further forward. Taemin’s cheeks flushed as he looked up, his hands wrapped around Chanyeol’s biceps, oh how he oddly loved the sensation of them too. 

“U-Uhm, I’m s-sorry”, Taemin spat out as he quickly stepped backwards. Only getting a hum from Chanyeol in response as the taller headed towards the small udon shack to place in order to go. 

Taemin stood by the bike, zoned out as the silence of his surroundings settled in. Until a chime of bells caught his attention, looking up he noticed a cart up ahead that carried wind chimes. Walking towards it, he began to smell the hint of sea and the subtle sounds of crashing waves. His eyes widening at the view behind the cart, as he quickly sped walk down the steps near where the cart of wind chimes were. 

The view of sand and the ocean waves coming into view. “I told you, I knew you’d appreciate the view”, Chanyeol called out from behind as he carried a bag of take away. He reached out his hand, Taemin stared at him for a second before grabbing a hold of the tallers hand. 

  
  


Watching the two enter a building in which he assumed they would be staying at, Sehun stood glaring daggers at the silver haired boy as he fumed from the physical skin contact that they were making with Chanyeol. “You dare to do such a thing? While I have known him since birth!”, grumbling he parked his bike as he entered a building diagonal from where Chanyeol and Taemin were staying in.

_ I’ll show you, newbie, how dare you try and cozy up.  _

  
  


Chanyeol, still holding onto Taemin’s hand, couldn't help but let his mind wander as he burned the feeling of the younger’s fingers intertwined with his into memory. 

_ His hands are so soft, so gentle. I wonder, what would they feel like against my face, in my hair.  _

His cheeks flaring up he quickly cleared his throat as he looked over his shoulder, spotting a spaced out Taemin with tinted cheeks who currently stared at their hands. Smiling to himself, he tugged his hand grabbing their attention. “Come on, we can rest soon, one more floor”, Chanyeol spoke softly, earning only a nod from the silver haired Taemin. 

_ His h-hand! They’re so calloused, and big. They nearly swallow mine! Ah! I don’t know what to do, I’m getting nervous. W-What if my hand starts to sweat?! Oh dear! _

_ I really want to know how his hand feels against my skin… why is it that I’m so curious and drawn to you, Chanyeol. Is it because you welcomed me with open arms?  _

Placing their belongings down on the bed, Taemin came to realize that there was only one large queen size bed. Glancing over to Chanyeol who was currently unbuttoning his shirt, looked up, raising a brow in question. “A-Ah, the b-bed… there is only o-one”, Taemin stuttered out his ears growing flushed as Chanyeol only smiled at him sheepishly as he nodded, “Sorry, do you mind? It was all I could afford.”, he mumbled out as he took his button up off, revealing a black v-neck under it that hugged his torso, framing his figure well in which Taemin couldn’t help but admire in awe. 

“It is nearly dinner time, shall we eat our noodles or?” Chanyeol asked as he dug through his bag, but he got no response. Instead he felt the bed dip, looking up he watched as Taemin sprawled out his lips tugging into a small smile as the younger stared at Chanyeol. “Hm? Wanna nap?”, he asked as he moved his things to the floor, and sat on the bed. Taemin only nodded as he closed his eyes briefly before muttering out a small request that made Chanyeol question where the shy Taemin ran off to. 

“Chanyeol, can you hold me?” Taemin asked as his eyes fluttered open, and his hand brushing the older’s forearm softly. Chanyeol, a bit stunned yet amused, shifted his weight, getting off the bed and then crawling back onto it to only lay behind Taemin. His arm wrapped around the younger’s waist as he pulled him against his body tightly but softly, his other arm swooping under Taemin’s head and his fingers caressing the younger’s head of hair softly. 

It seems the two laid there for a while, one drifting off to sleep while another lay still, but his insides running rapid, panic mode settling in and heat going every which way, and in ways he did not anticipate nor wish. 

_ Please wake up.  _


End file.
